Clashing Worlds
by Qrc.45
Summary: When a portal opens between two worlds, a war ensues. Who will win?


****first story by me hope u like it!

(P.S. things won't always be what they seem to be)

_**Clashing Worlds**_

_Itachi POV_  
><em> Itachi fell to the ground, barely breathing. After he had planted the Amaterasu in his brother's eye, he knew he would die. He felt his blood draining out of him though various wounds. The world fuzzed out slowly, little by little. He closed his eyes, and felt the life drain from his broken body.<em>

_Sasuke POV_

_Sasuke gritted his teeth as he raced though the forbidden valley. He bounded quickly from tree to tree, slowly sliding out his sword as he closed in on his prey. Suddenly, an arrow of blue energy stuck him in the chest. Sasuke coughed up blood as he lost his sense of direction. Sasuke held onto a tree, and regained his breath. Then, bracing himself, he ripped out the arrow and resumed in his chase. As he bounded from tree to tree, he saw a flash of white, indicating that he was close to his bounty. Suddenly, it disappeared. As Sasuke bounded forwards, he felt a spark of pain in his left shoulder, and instinctively threw a kunai in that direction, and struck home. Another arrow was in him, but he knew he could still fight with it inside him. His quarry stood, panting, with a kunai embedded in his right arm. The thin, dark haired teen slid the kunai out purposefully, and tossed it down from the branch he was standing upon. As he turned to clean his wound, Sasuke appeared behind him, and sliced his opponent's torso in two. Then, he noticed he had a blade protruding from his stomach. Sasuke slipped from the branch, dragging the blade with him. He noticed an orange haired youth behind him, with tears in his eyes glaring at him. Then, Sasuke blacked out as he hit the ground._

Ichigo's POV

Ichigo stood over Uryu's dead body. His torso had been slashed clean in half, and fresh blood still spewed from the wound. He had already killed the murderer, but Uryu was gone forever. "Those bastards from Jigoku no sekai! I'll finish all of you, no matter the cost!" Ichigo thought angrily. Ichigo sprinted through the forest of towards a town.

Naruto's POV

Naruto glared at the portal. It hovered over the Hokage monument. Its swirling purple folds made Konoha look increasingly small, as it grew bigger with time. Soon, it would envelop the whole village. Naruto noticed something small and orange-black emerge from the portal. Naruto bounded to the kage monument wondering what it was.

Renji's POV

Renji cursed to himself as Yoruichi leapt through the swirling black cloud. The soul society was losing more and more people as they went to explore the cloud. It hovered over Karakura town like an evil spirit. Ichigo had already left, and so had Uryu. Some odd beings had already sprung from the void, and wreaked havoc among the innocent people of Karakura had already taken care of them, but the portal was still there. It had appeared not so long ago, when Aizen had come to kill Ichigo. It seemed Aizen had gotten enough of ichigo killing his top espada, and came to take care of him himself. Aizen unleashed a new Espada's bankai. It seemed to create a black hole, ssucking up all around it, but it collapsed in onto itself, becoming a portal. By then, ichigo was already sucked into it. Renji glared angrily at the portal, as if wishing it away would change something.

Sakura's POV

_Sakura wandered around near the forbidden valley, gazing at the pristine landscape of green grass and lush forest. As she bent down to pick a flower, a yellow and black figure leapt into the field, running across. Sakura could not recognize the stranger, and charged towards her, because she knew she was from Jaakuna basho. Sakura charged her hand up with chakra and punched, closely missing the woman and shattering the earth. Sakura felt a crushing force behind her and fell to the ground. The other woman stared at her with uncertainty, and disappeared. Sakura pondered her situation, and cursed Madara under her breath. Madara had started all fo this, trying to use only 8 of the tailed beasts to use the Ten tails to spread his tsukiyomi worldwide. The missing spot of the nine-tails had created a purple portal swirling above Konoha, and stangers from the Jaakuna basho. Sakura cursed under her breath, and healed herself. Next time she would be prepared she thought to herself as she pursued the woman from Jaakuna basho._


End file.
